Not applicable
This present invention relates to a novelty-related accessory for use in containers filled with a liquid substance; i.e. drinks, and is an improvement over prior novelty-related devices. In particular, the device of the present invention is buoyant, has buoyancy-control, is illuminatable by a light-source or through glow-like characteristics of its interior, is heatable and will retain its heat, is coolable and will retain its coolness, and may serve as a drinking facilitator.
Currently there are several prior art novelty-related devices resembling an ice cube. These are either complex in structure or in use or both. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,724 issued to Cheng describes a luminescent light emitter shaped like an ice cube having several chambers within, each filled with chemicals which, when mixed, emit light. Though suited for the Intended purpose, it is of complex construction, requiring chemicals, and Is a relative burden to use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,212 issued to Rodgers is even more complex. It is motion-sensitive. The device is powered by any motion through a motion-responsive ball-switch within. After the device is illuminated, a timer controls the duration of light emission. This device Is relatively easy to use but is extremely complex in structure. A need still exists for novel beverage accessories which have buoyancy control, assist in the drinking process, and provide illumination or mood enhancers all to provide visual pleasure to one""s other sensory pleasures while relaxing consuming a beverage; particularly, those novelty items resembling an Ice cube for use in a drink.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. control the buoyancy of a device immersible in a liquid;
b. assist or facilitate the physical action of drinking a beverage;
c. provide an easy-to-use illuminatable novelty device to enhance the atmosphere of an occasion;
d. enhance one""s enjoyment while consuming a beverage;
e. provide for all to use an inexpensive pleasurable novelty device;
f. create a unique promotional novelty device adapted to convey messages to users; and
g. assist in heating or cooling a beverage.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates a beverage accessory device having a housing with a cavity therein, a buoyant filler within the cavity, a buoyancy-reducing feature to incrementally decrease the buoyancy of the device, a straw receptacle attached to the housing, and a switchable light-source within the cavity.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.